User talk:Torey Itaya
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style * *Newsletter *Forum:Index *World War II Wiki:Citations Good Luck! ---- Category:Templates Messerschmitt article If you would like to create an article for Messerschmitt, you are welcome to do so. Otherwise, if you'd like someone else to make it, you can add it to the Wanted Pages list. Good luck, and welcome to the wiki! Corkeyandpals talk 23:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Sorry for the late response but I was catching up with some other admin duties. Anyway, like Corkeyandpals said, you are completely free to create any article about WWII that you want just so long as it follows the wiki policies. P.S. The policies can be found here Best Regards, 00:13,5/11/2013 00:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC) DYK Question Sure, I think that would be a good fact to post. Corkeyandpals talk 22:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Defected Countries I don't really think a category for that is really necessary because that information is listed on each country's respective article. Speaking of categories, I have come up with an idea to change categories into more useful pages. It goes as follows, how about instead of creating specific articles that act like summaries, why not use categories for these purposes? For example, the US Weapons category in this case would be fitted with some images and perhaps diagrams of American-made weapons alongside some production figures. I'm going to use the Allied Anti Tank Grenades page as a general template for this type of article and I'll do some conversions to test out the idea. If you want, you can create some categories in this general format to see how it could work. Thanks! -- 23:27,5/11/2013 23:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Stub? No, that's fine. I don't think it would be counted as a stub anymore. 00:08,5/12/2013 00:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the stub movement is still going on. You can sign up/log your corrections if you want to try to win the title. 01:47,5/12/2013 01:47, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Operation Varsity Sorry for the late response. You can recreate the page if you want. Usually those pages are deleted because someone created them with the purpose of vandalism in mind. 02:09,5/23/2013 02:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Logistics Officer I hereby promote you to Logistics Officer then. I'm glad you signed up for the role. The basic purpose is to regularly update the portals and main page with the most up to date information. For example, most of the portals that exist have outdated featured photographs and featured articles. Good Luck 16:18,8/23/2013 16:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Prizes Hello Torey, I would just like to let you know that the Stub Movement has ended and since I decided to give up the prize to the person who came in second, you have won. Congratulations, you may choose any of the rewards listed on the Sign Up Sheet and be sure to tell me so I can put them into effect. 02:02,10/9/2013 02:02, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Misattribution Hello Torey, I would just like to ask if you could please cite the World War II Wiki as the source for the ranking page on the Jacksmith Wiki as I noticed it was copied without attribution. Thanks! -- 23:38,1/9/2014 23:38, January 9, 2014 (UTC) US Carrier Pages Hello Torey Itaya, I noticed on your profile you wish create more US Aircraft Carrier and ship pages, of recent I edited United States Navy, and added a list of vessels used by the US, of which, several links to carrier pages. I have created some articles, but there are still an excess of redlinks. I'm currently tied up doing extensive work on the Waffen-SS article, and was wondering if you were up to the task of creating, editing, or updating any of those carrier articles. Please note: I'm not trying to unload work on others, its just I require some assistance, and wish to see the wiki grow and encourage other users to also increase their involvement all around the community. Thank you. Re:Panzerjäger Actually, the Panzerjäger (P) article is not talking about the Ferdinand, rather the initial prototypes which were later used to create the Ferdinand, the article is just remarkable unkempt. 01:32,5/7/2014 01:32, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: US Carrier pages Okay then, thanks for the reply, (luckily I'm a patient guy, ha ha). And thank you for wanting to help out. 13:02, May 7, 2014 (UTC)